


Something

by Yamazing



Series: Things [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's just fluff alright, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazing/pseuds/Yamazing
Summary: Just pure fluff. No plot. Just fluff.Although this may be marked complete and could be read as such, I will continue updating with new chapters from time to time.





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy these short little puff balls of stories!  
> Disclaimer: Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter.

"Scorpius," Albus groans, drawing the name out. He tries without success to shield his eyes from the morning sun by pulling a thin blanket- it's summer, after all- over his eyes. When this doesn't work, he rolls over so that he's facing away from the window and his face is smushed up against his pillow, still with his eyes screwed shut. The blanket is sufficiently tangled up by this action, and Scorpius resists the urge to pull it completely off of Albus and fix it. He knows that wouldn't go well.

"Don't shine that light on me," Albus whines. "I'm trying to _sleep_ here. And also cuddle. You've stopped them both." A pouty frown appears on his face that melts Scorpius' heart.

"Don't shine the sun on you, you mean," Scorpius responds, his voice soaked with contained amusement and contentment just beneath the surface.

"Yes! That! Exactly."

Scorpius lets out a somewhat happy sigh.

"No matter what you may think of me, I have no power to stop the sun from shining."

"But _Scorpius,"_ and Albus draws out the name just like he did when he first woke up, "I thought that you could do anything. Come on. If you turn the sun off, I'll cuddle you," he offers, opening one eye to peak at Scorpius' face and see if his pleas are working.

"Damn," Scorpius snaps his finger, "I was hoping I could just close the blinds and get you to cuddle me. I guess not. Since that plan won't work, I guess I just won't close the blinds at all. That's too ba-"

" _Scorpius,"_ Albus says grumpily, finally shifting in bed to look more directly at Scorpius. "Come on. You've stopped my post-nap cuddles and now you're just being smart." His pouty frown reappears. "Don't be smart right now. Be cuddly, in bed, with me. Also, close the blinds before you do any of that."

Scorpius grins.

"Oh fine," he concedes, "I'll join you in a second. I never would've thought you'd be so _needy,"_ he teases, smiling.

"Load of bollocks, that," mutters Albus. "I do this every time you wake me up."

Scorpius lets out a surprised laugh.

"I suppose you do, don't you."

"And for good reason. Cuddles are nice. Why aren't you cuddling me yet?"

"I'm getting there, give me a second."

Scorpius closes the blinds quickly and flops onto the bed next to Albus.

"Let me under that blanket Albus. If you can untangle it from your sleepy self, anyways."

Albus lets out a weak noise of protest and pokes Scorpius, who giggles. Albus pulls at the blanket until it's mostly in his hands, and then he throws it to about hip level and pulls Scorpius closer to him. He wraps one leg around Scorpius in the likeness of a monkey and pulls the blanket back over them.

"Good?" he asks.

"Good," Scorpius replies.

Finally cuddling with his lovable boyfriend, Albus' eyes relax and he begins to fall asleep again.

"Hey, Albus?"

He only answers because it's Scorpius asking, and even then he doesn't move at all except for to talk. Plus, Scorpius sounds more quiet and withdrawn than usual.

"Hm?"

Scorpius pauses for a long moment, and Albus is opening his eyes to see if Scorpius is okay when he hears the response.

"Thank you."

Albus smiles, taking in the wet eyes and watery smile on Scorpius' face, and gently kisses his forehead.

"I've no idea what you're talking about, but whatever it is, I'm sure you deserved it. G'night, love."

Scorpius lets out something between a sob and a laugh, and Albus pulls him closer.

"Goodnight."


End file.
